Leo, Hamato's Leader
by TMNTAli 3
Summary: Leo was agreed with his life, he was the leader of his brothers and a skill ninja. But when the curiosity won him, he must find the way home, and he'll make some new enemies, allies, friends and a certain person he was looking for, for a long time ago.
1. Future Leader

POV Leo:

_New York, there is where I was borned. I am the older one of four brothers, my weapons are the katanas. First, Michelangelo or Mikey, the happiest of the four of us, his weapons are the Kusarigamas; next, Donatello or Donnie, the smartest one, his weapon is a Bo staff; and then, Raphael or Raph, the saracstic and stongest of all of us, he uses the Sais. Our father, Hamato Yoshi or Splinter, was one of the greatest Senseis in all Japan. I´m not only the older of all my brothers, I´m the leader too. We are trained in the art of ninjutsu. You could say that we must be a normal family, you're wrong. We look like a normal family, but we really are four teenage mutant turtles and our rodent father, Splinter. How it all started? Well, it was when I had six years; I remember that time, we were only kids and in that time, we always were searching the moment to play together._

Leo, let's go to play - A six years-old Mikey said to a six years-old Leo, me

Ok, where do you want to play? - I asked

I don't know, let's ask to Raph and Donnie

_We entered on the living room where a six years-old Raph was watching TV and a six years-old Donnie was reading a book._

Brothers! - Mikey shouted

Yes? - Raph asked

You want to play with us? - I asked

I don't know guys - Donnie answered

Yeah, we played every day, let's only don't play today - Raph said

C'mon, please! - Mikey begged

If you say not, he won't stop Raph - I said

Argh, fine, what do we are going to play? - Donnie and Raph asked

What about, hide and seek? - Mikey asked

Again? C'mon, it's the fifth time we had played that on the weekend - Raph answered

Oww, c'mon, another time - Mikey said

Fine, who'll count? - I asked

It's your turn Leo - Donnie answered

Ok, I'll count, go and hide - I said covering my eyes - One, two, three, four, five...thirty, ready or not, I'm going

_I started sesrching in all the house, I entered on the dojo for someone when I noticed some movements on the tree._

I found you Donnie - I said seeing the foot of Donnie

Oh, bad luck - He said walking at me

Let's find Raph and Mikey

_We get out from the dojo and went to the back part of the house. We started looking everywhere and finally, we saw him in a corner of the room_

Raph, we found you - Donnie and I said

Great - He said walking to us and rolling his eyes

Now, we must find Mikey - I said

_We started looking in all the house, our rooms, Donnie's laboratory, restrooms, but nothing. We looked for him one hour, but we didn't find him._

Guys, I'm starting to worry about Mikey, we hadn't find him for and hour - I said worried

Yeah, I know - Raph said

Don't you think we should hide out from the lair? - Donnie asked

I don't think that Donnie, he must... - Raph said when I interrumpted him

Sshhh Raph, quiet - I said

Why? - He asked

I think, I'm hearing something - I said and we get quiet, and started to hearing soft cries

IT'S MIKEY! - Raph said

The cries are coming out from the lair - I said entering on the dojo and tooked two katanas

Leo, that sword are only for an emmergency - Donnie said

And how you should call this? - I asked

What we'll say to Master Splinter? - Raph asked

Said him that I will bring back Mikey - I said walking out from the lair

_I was running on the sewers following those cries; when I get closely, I saw my little brother surrounded of many human men._

Just follow us - One of them said, he had white skin, black hair and was tall, the leader, I thought

I'll never go with you, my brothers must be looking for me - Mikey answered

Well, we'll take you by force - The leader said walking towards Mikey

_I ran towards him and cut him on the arm with one katana_

Aahh - He shouted

Don't even think of touching my brother - I said

What? Another turtle? - He asked

Mikey, go away - I said

Take them - He shouted and their men started walking toward us

_I took out the katanas and tried to fight them, but they took them away from me and almost get us when..._

Stay away from my sons

Sensei! - We shouted

Run! - He said while was fighting with them

_We were sitting on the couch waiting for Splinter. Mikey was crying and I was hugging him. We were nervous for what would happen to Splinter, when we saw him entering on the lair._

Father! - We all shouted, we ran at him and hugged him

It's glad that you aren't hurt - He said

Fa-fa-father, I'm...I'm sorry - Mikey said crying yet - I should never walked away from the lair

Don't worry my son, you're ok and that the most I care - He hugged him

Thanks father

Leonardo my son, I want to talk to you - He said me

Of course - I answered

_We entered on the dojo and I sat down on the floor, while he was putting in order the Katanas, I took a time ago, in their right place_

I'm...I'm sorry for took the Katanas without your permission - I said him

It's ok Leonardo

It was only that they were important for searching Mikey

You are really good with the Katanas

Am I?

Yeah, and you saved your brother, that was honorable

Well, thanks Sensei

Your new weapon, will be the katanas

Really?

Yes, and one day... you'll be the leader of the group Leonardo

* * *

**How it was? Good, bad? I must continue it? I don't know, crazy ideas! I love it 3**  
**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. Until next chapter**


	2. Catched

POV Leo:

_And like he said, at the age of fifteen years old, I became the leader of the team. But that wasn't the only thing, I was the most trained, the respnsable one, and discovered something that no one would never want to, I discovered that the girl I was in love with, was my step-sister._

_We were on the rooftops, my brothers were fighting on a building in the back side of the one I was. I turned to saw them and saw some kraangs walking to them._

Look out - I yelled starting to fight with the Kraang-droids - Don't even touch my brothers

Thanks dude - Mikey said

No matter - I answered

Let's return - Raph said

Leo, how you know when we are in danger? - Donnie asked

_***Well, I hear the wind across the plain**_  
_**a sound so strong, that calls my name**_  
_**it's wild like the river, it's warm like the sun**_  
_**ya it's here, this is where I belong**_  
_**Under the starry skies, where eagles have flown**_  
_**this place is paradise, it's the place I call home**_  
_**the moon on the mountains, the whisper through the trees**_  
_**the waves on the water, let nothing come between this and me**_  
_**Cuz everything I want, is everything that's here**_  
_**and when when we're all together, there's nothing to fear**_  
_**and wherever I wander, the one thing I've learned**_  
_**it's to here, I will always...always return***_

_We were almost on the lair, when I noticed a strange glammimg over a building._

Hey Raph - I said calling my brother

Yes Leo?

Come here - I said and he came where I was and looked at the strange glamming - I'll see what it is

Wait - He said tooking my arm - You don't know what that is

Don't worry, I'll only see what is - I said walking away

_I was running at that glamming, it was hidden between some buildings. When I was over there, I almost fainted, I saw mutants chained._

Hmm? - The one half bird, half human said - What are you doing here?

What happened to you? - I asked when I noticed some movements beside them

No, friend, get out from here! - He said waking the other mutants

_But I didn't heard him, I walked toward that movements. When I was closely I noticed that were actually humans, a very familiar humans. The curiosity won me, I walked closely, and closely when they finally woke up._

Aaaahhh, a mutant! - One of the men shouted and I tried to run away from there

_I started to run away, when I thought I lost them, I started to walk again. I heard them again, but they weren't alone, the mutants were with them. I didn't know why, they were with the humans that chained them. I ran faster and finally lost them, I reached the building where my brothers were waiting for me._

Leo! - Mikey shouted

Dude, you took centuries - Raph yelled

Sorry, I was only... - I said when I started to hear noises, I turned back and saw again those humans and mutants - Run!

What happens Leo? - Donnie asked

Run! Go for Splinter - I screamed

What? - Raph asked

Now! - I ordered and they ran back to the lair

_I ran back to the humans and mutants, I started to throw all the humans, and when I did that, the mutants ran away from the humans, I was confused. They were five humans and mutants, I started to throw every human. I entered on a blind alley, they thought I must get up._

Ha, we have him - Another human said but I jumped on the walls and falled above them

_I was near the lair when a chain took my by the neck and made me to fall down._

Ah, let me out - I screamed walking toward the human who had the chain

Don't even think it turtle - Another one threw me one more chain

Aahh, you... - I said nut more and more chains took me and made me to fall down

No, Leonardo - I heard my father's voice and saw him and my brothers, he was walking to me

Sensei! No - I screamed

But...

I'll come back - I said and he looked sadly - I promise

I believe you - He said and all my brothers and Sensei vanished

I told you to get away - The mutant bird said me sadly

Let me out - I ordered

I think the leader would like this - A human said

Oh yeah - Another one answered

_They started to pull me making me to walk with them._

_***Got to fight another fight, I gotta run another night**_  
_**Get it out, check it out**_  
_**I'm on my way and I don't feel right, I gotta get me back**_  
_**I can't be beat and that's a fact**_  
_**It's OK, I'll find a way**_  
_**You ain't gonna take me down no way**_  
_**Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it**_  
_**Don't push me, I'll fight it**_  
_**Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up, no**_  
_**If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna win it**_  
_**You can't come uninvited**_  
_**Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up, no**_  
_**You can't take me, I'm free**_

_They took me to the southest part of the state _

_**Why did it all go wrong? I wanna know what's going on**_  
_**And what's this holding me? I'm not where I'm supposed to be**_  
_**I gotta fight another fight, I gotta fight with all my might**_  
_**I'm getting out, so check it out**_  
_**you're in my way Yeah, you better watch out**_

_We entered on a building and in there were some humans on the top of it and many mutants of all types, mammals, reptiles, anphibians, birds, bugs, and more. Every of them were the same, chained and kicked. I didn't thought for another moment, I pulled the humans and tried to ran out from there when someone threw a shuriken near my head._

What's going on Sir? - A man asked

We found a mutant turlte in the center of New York - He answered and the man walked to me

Hmm, I only had saw a mutant turtle like nine years ago - The man asnwered

You? - I asked

You hadn't forgot me

How should I forgot you?

Ha, you will be one of my best slaves

_Of course, they were agents who caught mutants for slaves, and their leader was the one who attacked my brother nine years ago. I turned to saw the big door to close slowly._

* * *

**Well this is the second chapter, I hop you liked it, the first song is "This Is Were I Belong" - Bryan Adams and the second one was "You can't take me" - Bryan Adams, until next chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	3. Let Me Go

POV Leo:

_I tried to get out from the chains, but I couldn't._

What should we do with him? - The man asked

Turn him of one of us - The leader answered

_They took me to a fat man, and tied me by the wrist on a metal tube_

Ron, we need your help with this anphibian - The man shouted

Is reptile - I said

Let's see if you continue saying that when I finish with you - Ron said walking at me

_There were two mutants drinking water near the place I was; Ron tried to took out my bandana, but I kicked him with my head._

Oww - He said falling down and grabbing his nose

Ron! - The man shouted - Are you ok?

Yes, tied his neck - He ordered and they did it

_He took out my blue bandana and changed it by a black one. Then he tried to write me something in my arm but I punched him on the stomach. The two mutants started to laugh._

Ouch - He yelled - Tie his arms - He said and tied both of my arms

_Then, he tried to put me a tattoo on my arm, but I kicked him with my leg, the two mutants started to laugh louder._

I'm tire of you, tie his legs - They tied my legs

_He was burning a metal piece with something written on it, then we walked at me and the mutants looked at me worried._

Now you'll see - I tried to take out my arm, I did and punched him on the face and the mutants started to laugh again

What do you think I am? A cow? - I asked

Sir, tell someone to take this mutant with the others - The man said

With the other no - The leader said

Sir? - The man asked

To the training stage, let's show him who is the leader in here

_They took me to a small room and gave me my katanas._

**_*Well you think that you can take me on you must be crazy,_**  
**_there aint a single thing you've done that's gunna phase me_**  
**_Oh but if you wanna have a go i just wanna let you know_**

_They opened the door and a human entered, I won him in only a few seconds._

**_get off of my back and into my game,_**  
**_get out of my way and outa my brain_**  
**_get outa my face or give it your best shot_**  
**_i think its time you better face the fact get off of my back._**

_They opened the door and I was still, everyone look at me and the man walked at me, I won him too and made him to falled down of the stage._

**_You know it's all just a game that i'm playing_**  
**_you think that you can find a way in is what im saying_**  
**_if you wanna have a go i just wanna let you know_**  
**_get off of my back and into my game,_**  
**_get outa my way and outa my brain_**  
**_get outa my face or give it your best shot_**  
**_i think its time you better face the fact get off of my back._**  
**_if you wanna have a go i just wanna let you know_**  
**_get off get off yeah get off of my back and into my game_**  
**_get outa my way and outa my brain_**  
**_get outa my face or give it your best shot_**  
**_'cause you know this train is come off its track get off of my back _**

_And they send more and more humans, I won to everyone of them, until I had enough. I was tired of all of them, so I shouted to them while I run to them with my sword on hand saying "no more"._

**_get off of my back get off get off, get off, get off, get off, get off, get off, get off, get off of my back*_**

_I ran to the leader but he don't moved._

Sargent - He shouted

Yes Sir? - A man asked

Take out this mutant of my view

Ok, take him to the dungeons

Not to the dungeons - He said looking at me - To the pole, without food or water for three days

_And they did it, they tied me to a huge metal pole with chains on my hands, I tried to get off of it, but it was impossible. I tried to fight, and fight, and fight._

Dude, stop, you'll only lose energie - A mutant said me

I need to get out from here - I said him

You can't, only, don't fight

And how should I get off of here?

You won't, there isn't any chance, trust me

Why I have to?

Because I had tried to escape from here for a long time ago

Had you?

Yeah, and it's only a waste of time

I need to escape from here

Why?

Because, my family needs me

You have a family?

Yes, my father and brothers are safe in my house

You saved them?

Yeah, I was caught by them instead of my brothers

Wow, I never knew that, I'm sorry

Don't worry, it's ok

You love them, huh?

Yes, but I'll be ok if they're safe

That's honorable...

Leonardo, my name's Leonardo, but you can call me Leo

Fine Leo, my name's Anthony

Nice to meet you

You did ir good this afternoon

What you're talking about?

About the fights with the men

Oh that, they were only fights

No one of us had never do that

It was only training

Are you trained in the art of nin-jutsu?

Yeah, I am

That's awesome

_That night, I was seeing at the moon, I was thinking if my family was seeing at it too._

I promise I'll come back guys, soon as I can

* * *

**There it was, the song was "Get Off Of My Back" - Bryan Adams. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	4. Never Give Up

POV Leo:

_After two days tided on the pole, I lost already a lot of energy, I was hungry and thristy. Anthony was right, I shouldn't fight when I was tided. I was angry and was looking everywhere, when I saw the leader with a malicious view at me._

We found a turtle! - A man shouted

_I immediatly thought that was one of my brothers, but when I looked at him, he wasn't. He was bigger than my brothers, his skin was more blue than green, his shell was different from our._

Hm - The leader laughed - Slash

We found him in the center of the city - The man answered and the leader made Slash to saw him

You aren't so important as your pretty leader and not so intelligent like your bat scientist

What will you do with me? - Slash asked

To the dungeon, the dungeon that is outside

_The men tided him one a wall near to me and they walked away_

And we see again Leonardo - Slash said me

Don't even talk to me - I said

Why? Are you angry yet?

Angry? You almost killed my brothers and me

Yeah, I'm so sorry about that

What?

Yes, I don't know what hapened to me, I lost the temper. I am so embarrased of my acttitude that day

Are you saying the truth?

Yes, I don't hope that you forgive me, only to know that I regreat that day

I forgive you

Really?

Yes, now answer me

What?

What did the leader was talking about?

Of what?

Of your pretty leader and your bat scientist

Oh that, it's only that I'm in a clan, where my leader is actually a girl and is the only human, and the bat scientist is one of many mutants that are with me

So, it's like a secret group?

No, it's more like an important community, and the leader wants our leader

Why?

Because he wants to take her to a certain enemy

Who?

The Shredder

What person in the world could be relate with him?

Our leader

What is her name?

Sorry, but I can't tell you,you have to meet her first

Ok?

_After the day passed, I noticed that Slash was acting a little strange, he made some strange movements with his head and made some strange noises._

Why are you doing that? - I asked

Shh, it's almost done - He answered me

_He continued doing that noises and in the next moment, a knife was threw near his feet._

Hey, that knife is from... - I couldn't finished, because the leader was talking with his men

How long time had passed? - He asked

Sorry? - A man asked

That turtle - He said pointing at me - How long had been tided?

Three days, more or less

Great, give me my katanas and gave him his own

_He started to fight with me like the other ones did. But he was better than everyone else. I tried to kicked him with the movement of the "Death Dragon" but I couldn't. The next second, my katana was threw away from me and he was with his katana on my neck._

No, you can't do anything, walk - He ordered me

_Everyone was surprised and disappointed, he won me and had his sword in my neck. I could only do what he said to me._

Everyone of you thought that this turtle couldn't be in our side - He said

_I looked at someone mutants that at the beggining of the fight, were happy; but at the end, they were dissapointed and sad, including Slash._

Now, you'll do everything that I said - He said to me

_I saw every mutant that was over there. I knew that I couldn't let him to, I took his wrist strongly and firmly_

Don't even think about it - He said

Sorry, but no one control me - I said twisting his wrist and making him to falled on the floor

_I falled down with him, when I was on the floor, I get up and saw at him. Everything was silence when all the mutants stand up and started to clap at me._

Sir, grab that turtle - He said and a man grab me while the leader walked at me with his katana

_He tried to cut my throat, but Slash stopped him with the knife. He took me and ran at the exit. All the men started to follow us, but we ran faster than them. When we were outside I thought to returned home, but a strange vehicle stop us. I thought that was from the men._

C'mon enter - Slash said me

Are you crazy? - I asked

It is from my leader, just entered

_I entered with him on the huge vehicle, there was a window that didn't let me to saw who was riving, until it was down._

Something new? - A familiar voice asked

No, everything is the same

Great - She answered

_We stopped on a building a little far away from there. Then the girl stand up._

Who's with you? - She asked

Is a new mutant - Slash answered

_She turned and saw me._

Le-Leonardo?

Karai?! - I asked

Why he is with you? - She asked Slash

Why she is with you? - I asked Slash

He is with me, because they almost killed him, and it's a really good fighter; and she is with me, because she's actually the leader - Slash answered

What?! - Karai and I asked

Yes - He said

Fine, he can stay here at least two weeks - She said to me

What? I won't stay here - I answered

That's ok with me - She answered

Wait, you'll stay here - Slash said

And why you think that? - I asked

Because you're weak, you need food and water - He said

Fine, but only a few days - I answered

_They took me to a room, and let me there. I looked at the window, when I turned and saw Karai walking at me._

What are you doing? - I asked

Calm down, I only want to take out that balck bandana - She answered

_I forgot about the bandana, I let her to took it away._

Take this - She said giving me a blue bandana

Thanks - I said tooking the bandana

Actually, you look different without a bandana

Really?

Yeah, but I like you more with the bandana

Thanks?

Rest, later I'll bring you some food and water

Ok

_She get out of the room and I lied on the bed that was there. What were thay talking about? More mutants? A bat scientist? Karai knew already the truth? She finally believed me? I didn't know, but I knew that the next day I would find every answer._

* * *

**I hope you liked the new chapter, I love ya! Until next chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	5. Right Place

POV Leo:

_I woke up in a bed in a room. I looked everywhere and remembered that I needed to return home. I get out from here and in a table saw some apples, I took one and started walking over the place. I heard that someone was fighting with someone else, I ran at the place where I heard thet noises. I entered on a training room surrounded by metal grille and saw Slash and Karai fighting. When Slash shot down, he walked at him and helped her to get up._

Good movement - She said

Thanks

You're progressing

I'll never be better than you

Well, you're the second leader, you need to become better than me

_Why is so important Slash to her? This "community" seems like it was very important to her, but why? I returned to the room and saw at the window, when the door opened and Slash entered in the room._

I need that you come with me - He said

Where? - I asked

Only follow me

_He took me to the training room and gave me my katanas_

I will defeat you - He said

Really? - I asked

Yeah

_He took his weapon and tried to attack me, but I kicked him easily_

No, you won't - I said

You are really good - He said

_Some hours later, I was fettered again with Karai by our wrists. _

Show him the place - Slash said

Why I have to do this? - She asked

You lost the bet, this is the price

Ahh, fine - She said

_Slash took us to the rooftop and let us to go. I immediatly started to run, trying to return home. But then, something stopped me. Karai._

What are you doing? - I asked her

You can't go so far away - She answered

Really? Who will stop me? - I asked trying to continue walking

I - She said putting his sword between the chains

No! - I said trying to walk away

_She stand up and stayed in front of me. She put her arm around my neck and looked at me. The...she kicked me on the stomach._

Never, try again to get away, got it? - She asked me

Got it

C'mon, I think is time you see the comunnity

_She tooked me to another building, and entered there. That building, was empty, except for a table in the middle of it._

They must be hiden, GUYS! - She shouted

_In the next moment, many familiars mutants walked to us and new ones too, there were Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Spider Bytes, Snakeweed,, April's dad, Justin, a Parasic Wasp, Tiger Claw, a Squirrelanoid and many others mutants, even mutant children and babies._

Why he's here? - Spyder Bytes asked

Calm down, he's in our side - Karai answered

Really? - Snakeweed asked

Yes - She said while Tiger Claw walked at me

Any bad blood? - Tiger Claw asked

Any bad blood

_She took me to every place of the building, it hasn't any room. Then, we stopped in a place where some mutants were writing something on his arms. After four days of being there, Slash tried to write me those things too with black paint._

Don't move - He ordered but I kicked the paint into his face

Haha, you...you need to see your face - I laughed

*cough* *cough* Very funny Leonardo - He said

Thanks

_After one week, every day, Karai showed me the building and the things they do there. We were walking over there when a little rabbit child walked at me._

What are you? - He asked me

I'm a turtle, Leo - I answered him

You're so ugly

Oh, really?

Yep, you're ugly

Oh, you'll pay for that - I said kneckled at him and started to making him tickling, when accidentally I made him to falled down, he started to cry - Oh buddy, I'm sorry - I said stroking his head

_I put him one my shoulders and I lifted him up slowly, and then let him on the floor again and stopped to cry_

Goodbyt Leo - He said laughing and walking away

_I smiled and saw where the child walked away, turned and saw Karai seeing funny at me_

What? - I asked

No nothing, only that you looked cute with that child - She answered me

Yeah, sure

Let's continue

_We were seeing at the rooftop, when I saw that she tried to repair his sword that was broken_

Take this - I said giving her a sword

Why? - She asked

Because you want a new sword, this one is new

Thanks Leo - She said tooking the sword

_It was night and we were still outside, when it started to rain_

C'mon, follow me - She said me

But, it's starting to rain - I said

Oh, don't tell me that you're scare of rain

I'm not

In that case, follow me

_We were on the rooftops seeing at the city, I was hugging her. Then we looked at the eyes of each other, when I couldn't hide it anymore, I kis her on the lips and she too._

Sorry - I said when we separate

How much time you will still hiding your feelings Leo? - She asked

What?

I know, that I like you

Yes, you're right in that

And you like me too - She said kissing me again in the lips

_We were back on the building seeing at a window, when I noticed that something was moving in a building near we were, my brothers! I tried to called them, but they don't hear me and vanished again on the night._

I'm so sorry Leo - She said

It's not your fault - I said

I'm not talking about your brothers, about the things you tried to tell all this time

You believe me?

Yeah, since a time ago I discover that you were saying the truth to me, sorry for not believing in you before

No matter, good that you know now the truth, so, we're not enemies anymore?

No - She said kissing me in the lips

Let's go to bed

Yeah, see you tomorrow

Bye Karai

Bye Leo - She said walking outside the room

_I lied on the bed thinking of what to do. I wanted to stay with Karai, but I miss my family too. I stay awake a time and finally realized that my correct place was with my family._

* * *

**You liked it? I hope yes. Until my next chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes**


	6. Promises

POV Leo:

_Three days after Karai and I became boyfriends, Slash tried again to defeat me. We were again on the training room and he was getting ready when I took his weapon._

How can you use this? - I asked tooking his maze

Wow, wow, don't touch that - He said trying to took me away his maze

C'mon, I only want to know

No, give me that - He said running at me but he tripped over

Are you gonna fight or sleep? - I asked throwing at him his maze

Let's start this - He said standing up

_He ran at me with his maze but I immediatly avoidedd it. We kicked me in my legs and I falled down._

I think now I won - He said me

Yeah? - I asked kicked him on the stomach and pointing him with my katana - I don't think that

You are ver good

Thanks

They tried to turn you in one of them?

Yes

You miss your family, huh?

Yeah

Ha - He said walking at the door and opened it - You can go

What?

C'mon, go - He said and I walked at him

But...

Only go away, go home - I get out from there

_I run at the community and found Karai training alone. I walked at her._

Hey - She said me

Hey, you know what? - I asked

What?

Now I can return home

That's great Leo

C'mon, let's go

What? You want that I come with you?

Yeah, follow me! - I said but when I saw her she looked sadly

I can't

Why?

I...I don't know what to say, what to do, how to be

I'll help you in that

They need me more in here, I am their leader Leo. I can't go, not now

_I looked at her, I knew that I couldn't force her, but I wanted that she stay with me._

Go Leo - She said me

But, I don't want to... - I said when we heard some shooting in the community

Oh no - She said

_We walked at the building in front of the community and saw some Kraang-droids entering on the community._

No - She said tried to run but I stopped her

You can't go, is dangerous

I need to protect my people

_She ran at the building and I followed her. I saw many Kraang-droids capturing all the mutants. Why? I didn't know. Every mutant was fighting with one Kraang-droid, I noticed that they weren't alone, the men that captured me few days ago were with them too. I started to look to Karai, but I didn't saw her. I ran everywhere and finally saw her fighting against the men with Slash, they walked away toward the leader. She tried to cut him with her sword, but I noticed that he had a knife hidden in his hand behind his back._

Nooo! - I shouted but it was too late

_He pressed in her stomach the knife, and she falled down_

Karai! - Slash shouted while the man approached at him

Look out - I said throwing the man - Are you ok?

Yes - Slash answered me

Blow this place! - A Kraang-droid shouted

Take away everyone - I said to him

What you'll do? - He asked me

I'll safe Karai

_He walked away and I tried to take away her too. But the walls blew up before I could, many walls falled above me and I lost Karai. I was on the floor covered by many broken glass, I took them out of me and looke everywhere. Finally I saw her in the other side of the building, she was breething hardly and touching his stomach. I approached at her._

Karai - I walked at her

Leo - She said weakly - Why...why yo-you didn't...go away?

I couldn't let you here alone - I tried to carry her

Ouch - She said

Sorry, I'll try to...

No Leo, let me here. Go away

I can't let you alone

Just...go...I'll be ok

No - I sat down with her

I'll be ok

I'll stay with you Karai, no matter what happen

_I stayed with her, she had difficulty to breath and her injury was very deep. I tried to help her, I took some benages that I found, alcohol, cotton and other things. I stopped the hemorrhage, but she wasn't good yet._

Leo, I promise I'll be ok

No, I can't go without you

Return with you family

I won't let you alone

They need you more than me

That's not truth

You...you want to know why I let you go...

The first time we met?

Yes, you want to know?

Yeah

Because I knew that you were a powerfull warrior, I wanted to took away that from you. But everytime that I tried to, you refused. I stopped to do that and started to make you more and more powerfull

What? How?

Everything that I did to you was for making you strongest, or you will say me that wasn't truth?

You know what? That was truth, but why you did it?

I don't know, because I wanted that you were at my level

Ha, really?

Yes, but I was wrong

Wrong? In what?

You're better than me

I don't think that

Yeah, you're better than me, and you can't say no to that

Ok, ok, how are you feeling?

Better I think that, I hope that... - She said trying to stand up - Ouch

Don't stand, rest

The known as survivors are in the place known as building - A Kraang-droid said apearing in front of us

Take the mutant - Other said and they tried to took me

No! - I tried to fight

Leo! - Karai tried to stand up

No, don't stand up - I ordered

But...

I will come back

The known as Karai is known as the one who won't survive - A Kraang-droid said

I will return - I said

Promise me that you'll scape - She said before she closed her eyes

I...promise - I said walking away captured by the Kraangs

* * *

**:'( So sad, I know. Until the next chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	7. Remember Who You Are

POV Leo:

_I was walking caught by the Kraangs, I could defeat them but I didn't want to, there wasn't anything for. First, I lost my family, now I lost her. There wasn't anything for fighting so I gave up. We walked almost one hour and finally reached TCRI, at least we were back at the center of New York. We entered there and the place was empty, any human only Kraang-droids. We walked at a elevator with two Kraang-droids with me._

Let's go - A Kraang-droid said pointing to enter on the elevator

_I entered ther with the two Kraang-droids to the last floor. When we reached the floor, they took out my weapons and entered on it. I looked everywhere and noticed that there were many cells with many mutants inside. We walked at a cell and opened it._

Enter - A Kraang said and I walked in it

_I walked to a corner seeing down. When I looked up, I noticed that I wasn't alone there were three mutants, mutants that were Tiger Claw, Spider Bytes and the Newtralizer._

Leonardo? - Tiger Claw asked but I only was looking down

What happened to you? - Spider Bytes asked and I didn't answered him

C'mon, answer us - Tiger Claw begged

When they blew the community, Karai got hurt and I couldn't help her - I finally answered

What? - They asked

_I walked at a small window and started seeing at it. Why I should be strong and continue fighting?_

**_*Sound the bugle now, play it just for me_**  
**_As the seasons change, remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on, I can't even start  
_**

C'mon, join us - Tiger Claw said me but I only looked down again

**_I've got nothing left, just an empty heart_**  
**_I'm a soldier, wounded so I must give up the fight_**  
**_There's nothing more for me, lead me away..._**

Take this - Spider Bytes walked at me with some water but I turned seeing at the window again, giving him the back

_**Or leave me lying here**_

_I saw at the city that was snowing, remembering everything before this happened, many Foot Soldiers defeated, many new friends, new enemies, new adventures. I missed everything, even the fights with my brothers, especially Raph, my father's punishment, the scares that my brothers and I passed sometimes, the first time we fought with the Shredder, the first time I met Karai..._

**_Sound the bugle now, tell them I don't care_**  
**_There's not a road I know, that leads to anywhere  
Without a light, I fear that I will stumble in the dark  
Lay right down, decide not to go on  
_**

_I was seeing everything on the street, the cars, some lights, many buildings in front of the one I was, the families and all the people over there. I looked at a rooftop near I was and saw in the wind some familiar shadows were doing there. When I saw closely, I noticed that those shadows were my brothers and father._

**_Then from on high, somewhere in the distance_**  
**_There's a voice that calls, "Remember who you are"_**  
**_If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow_**

_They were seeing at me and I tried to tell them that I was there. They started to run at me._

_**So be strong tonight, remember who you are**_

_I felt the wind in my face, and then noticed that was only a vision. I saw again at the window, and there was nothing. It was only my imagination, but those words..._

_**Yeah you're a soldier now, fighting in a battle**_

_I can't get up, not now. I promised to them that I must return. So I needed to continue trying and fighting. I looked at the mutants._

_**To be free once more, yeah, that's worth fighting for***_

_I started walking at them. _

Are you with us? - Tiger Claw asked

I'm with you - I answered

Great, what do you think will do with us? - Spider Bytes asked

I don't... - I said when the doors immediatly opened

What the... - Tiger Claw said

_We walked outside and saw every mutant confused like us. Then, some Kraang-droids enter._

The known as mutants must me the known as the one who had to follow us - One of them said

_We started to follow them, there were many and many mutants, more than the ones I could imagine. We walked by all TCRI and then stopped in the fourth floor. I looked in front and saw a closed door which said "Jikken shūryō" or end of the experiments in japanese, why they wrote it in japanes? I don't know. I knew the Kraangs would destroy every mutant over there, including me. I needed to get out from there._

What happens Leonardo? - Tiger Claw asked me

They... they will kill us - I answered

What?

We must get our from here

How?

_I got an idea. I falled down and it seemed like if I was death._

The known as turtle is now known as the one who died before - One of the Kraang-droids said

Get him away - Other said

_They chained me by the neck and took me a little in front, when I was near the door I kicked them and took a card of one of them._

Take him - Another droid ordered while I opened the door of the exit

Go away! - I shouted and all the mutants started running away

What will happen to you? - Tiger Claw asked

I will be ok, just go

_Everyone get away and I started fighting the Kraangs. Accidentally I entered on that room which said end of the experiments and saw a strange weapon. _

Stop him - Another droid said

_I made them to shoot me and they shooted the strange weapon and it started to electrocutate itslef._

This can't be good - I said

_In the next second, the weapon blew up and everything started to catch fire. I ran away and tried to go down, but everything was on fire over there. I didn't had aby other choice except for went upstairs. I was running upstairs, the explotions were fastest and I tried to avoid them. I was almost out when I jumped above a wall and the chain tangled on a broken wall. I couldn't get away, when something let me free. I stand up and saw a shadow which let me free seconds ago._

Who are you? - I asked

We don't have time, let's go - A familiar voice said me

Wait, Sla...? - I tried to say when many broken walls exploted beside us

_The last thing I knew was me crashing with a window and falling down from TCRI_

* * *

**O.o Am I really writing this? I don't know how. Will Leo survive? Obviously, I'll never kill him. **

**Ohh, thanks - Leo said me**

**How you entered here? - I asked**

**You won't know**

**SHUT UP!**

**Sorry for that interruption, the song was "Sound The Bugle" - Bryan Adams. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, see you in my next chapter.**


	8. Escaping

POV Leo:

_***She died - He told me**_

_**No, she can't - I answered him**_

_**And your family**_

_**What happen with my family?**_

_**They are dissapointed**_

_**What?! WHY?!**_

_**You needed to be the leader, and now, you are only one more like everyone else**_

_**No!**_

_**And now, they will die too**_

_**No, you won't hurt them**_

_**Let's see**_

_**NO!***_

_I woke up screaming in a bed, I looked everywhere. That room was very familiar to me, of course! That was the building were Karai and Slash took me before they showed me the community. I stood up, but I felt something hurting me on the leg. When I saw what was, I saw some bendages covering all my leg. I tried to walk and opened the door. I heard some noices over the training room. I walked at it and saw... Slash over there. There was a pail failed of water, I took it and started walking at him slowly. When I was closely to him, I threw the water to him_

What the...? LEONARDO! - He shouted

Haha, you need to see your face - I laughed

Very funny

Thanks...thanks a lot

Sometimes I really hate you

Oh, don't think that

Haha

How...how is she?

I really don't know

You didn't saw her?

Yes, when the Kraangs captured you, I tried to take her but she told me to walk away

What do you think?

You love her to much, huh?

Yes

Don't worry, I know her very well, she is one of the resistant warriors in all the world

Are you sure?

Yeah, she will survive

You promise it?

I... I can't promise something that I'm not sure will happen, sorry

It's... it's ok

Are you hungry?

Yeah a lot

Great, I have some pizza, you want?

Yes

_We were eating on the table, I was really nervous and sad. We almost finish to eat when we start hearing some footsteps._

What is that? - I asked

I don't know, keep silence - Slash answered me

Ok

_We get to the rooftop and kept seeing at the door in which someone was trying to open it. When it finally opened, a felt of angry traveled for all my body._

This can't be - The leader said seeing me

You, again?! - I asked

Caught that turtle - The leader ordered

Run! - Slash yelled

_I tried to run away, but I heard some metal crashing_

Aaahh - Slash yelled

Slash! - I turned to see his arm blooding - Let's go

_I turned and threw a tanto to one of the men._

Run! - I screamed

Don't let them scape - A man ordered

Yes Sir. - Another one answered

_We were running on the rooftops, it was very morning and evrything was yet dark. We were trying to scape of those men. When we entered on a death alley._

Take them - The leader ordered

Jump - I said throwing a rod to the other side

Ok

_We were running on the street and returned running on the rooftops._

We have them - Another man yelled and send another mutant to us

_He was near us and then, he took Slash's leg. _

Oh, get off of me - He yelled

I have you Slash - He said

Look out - I throw him a shuriken and he falled down from the rooftop

Thanks dude - He said when another shuriken was threw near our heads

Let's go - I said

_We ran to a huge building and entered by a window._

We will be safe here - I said

I don't think that turtles - The leader said braking a window

_An alarm started to rang_

C'mon - Slash said - Follow me

Where? - I asked

Here - He said pointing at a fire escape

_I nooded and threw a smoke bomb. I started running after him, we were almost at the rooftop and I turne to saw the human, they didn't knew where we were yet. We reached the rooftop and saw that there wasn't any other building near to jump._

Move - I said throwing a rope to the building that was the most near of us

Ok - He answered

_He slipped in the rode and reached the other building_

Move Leonardo - He said but someone threw a shuriken and cut the rode

THEY ARE IN THE ROOFTOP! - A man yelled

Oh no - I said

Hurry Leonardo! - Slash said

_I knew that I couldn't only jump, or maybe yes. I walked back and stopped there a moment, remembering everything. The only thing that I needed in that moment was confidence, I closed my eyes and get it. I stayed there at least one minute, when I was ready for, I opened them and started to run._

Leonardo, what are you doing? - Slash asked me - Oh no, don't even think in that, you are crazy!

_I ran faster and faster, when I was in edege of the rooftop, I took impulse and jump. I could did it, I could did it, but I was wrong. I almost did it, but I falled when I was inches the other building. Then, I felt a rope around my wrist._

I have you - Slash said

Th-thanks - I said and he took me up

Are you crazy? - He asked kicking me in my head

Ouch, why was that?

You could had died

Thanks for saving me

_I looked at the other building and saw all the men and mutants seeing at us._

Sir? - One of them asked

Let them go - The leader answered

What? - Slash and I asked

_He nooded and I too, and then we walked away._

**_*Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it_**  
**_Don't push me, I'll fight it_**  
**_Never gonna give in_**  
**_never gonna give it up, no_**

What now? - He asked

What about if? We return to the community? - I answered

Let's go

**_If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it_**  
**_You can't come uninvited_**  
**_Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up, no_**  
**_You can't take me, I'm free*_**

_We started to run back to the community, I only hoped that she was there._

* * *

**This is the penultimate chapter, the next one will be the end. I hope you liked this strange story. The song was the last part of "You Can't Take Me" - Bryan Adams. We will now see the life back at the community and maybe in the Hamato's family too. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Until my last chapter, BYE! 3**


	9. Return

POV Leo:

_We were running over all New York, jumping in every building towards the community. It was night yet. I didn't know why the leader let us go, but I was happy that he did. We entered on the community and everyone was there again_

Leonardo - Someone shouted and walked at me

Tiger Claw! - I answered

You are ok

Of course

Thanks Kung-Fu Frog - Spider Bytez said

Why?

For saving us

That was nothing

_I looked everywhere but I didn't saw her._

Slash, I can't see her - I said him

Calm down, she must be around here - He answered

But...

BELO! - He shouted

_I waited beside him, when saw a shadow in the rooftop but I couldn't recognized who was, it turned to saw us and went down where it was. It was in the darkness yet, I looked closely at it when it walked to us._

Karai! - I shouted

Leo! - She shouted

_We ran at each other and hugged._

I can't believe it, you are ok! - She said

You are too - I said

You fullfilled it

I will always return for the ones I love Karai

Karai - Slash said

Slash, you are ok too! - She shouted

Yeah, and I see that you are with Leo

Yes - She walked at him

You want to go with him?

What? No, I...I can't

C'mon, you'll be great with us - I said

But... - She said

Go with him, you need to have a life - Slash said

No, I... - She tried to say

You will be great - He said

Ok, now you are the new leader - She said him

What?

Yes, I hope you will do a great job

I promise

See you later Slash

See you later Karai - He said while I walked at him

I will see you next time - I said

I know, thanks a lot Leonardo

Anytime buddy

I hope your family is ok

Oh yeah, they are

How do you know?

I only know it, let's go - I said to Karai

Yeah - She answered me and walked away

_When we were almost at the exit when I turned to saw Slash_

Slash! - I shouted

Yes? - He asked turned to us

I will greet Raph from your own! - I answered

Thanks Leonardo

C'mon - I said to Karai - It will be a long trip

Better to be fast - She answered

Yeah, you are right

_***I hear the wind call my name**_  
_**The sound that leads me home again**_  
_**It sparks up the fire, a flame that still burns**_  
_**To you I will always return**_

_After two days, we were almost at the center of the city, it would be only three days, more or less, to reached it._

_**I know the road is long but where you are is home**_  
_**Wherever you stay, I'll find the way**_

_After another two days, we reached the center. Karai and I were running on the rooftops when a voice caught my attention_

Who are you? - The voice asked

What? - I asked

I asked something

Ra-Raph?

Le-Leo? - He said walking out of the shadows

Raph!

Leo! Oh dude, you are back, you are finally back

Thanks Raph

And I can see that you find someone - He said seeing at Karai

I hope we won't have any bad blood yet - She said

Any bad blood girl

Thanks

Let's go to the lair, everyone will be happy - He said and we returned running

**_I'll run like the river, I'll follow the sun_**  
**_I'll fly like an eagle to where I belong_**

_At the lair, I saw everyone on the living room, I could saw my hole family again_

Guys! - I shouted

Leo? - Donnie asked

I'm back

Oh! - Everyone shouted and ran at me

I can't believe that you are back! - Mikey said

I know, me neither - Donnie said

It's awesome to see you guys again - I said

**_I can't stand the distance, I can't dream alone_**  
**_I can't wait to see you, Yes I'm on my way home_**

_In that moment, my father approached to me_

**_Now I know it's true, My every road leads to you_**  
**_And in the hour of darkness, Your light gets me through_**

Father - I hugged him

My son - He hughed me too

I miss you a lot

Me too my son, me too

_**You run like the river, you shine like the sun**_  
_**You fly like an eagle, You are the one**_

Karai - He said

Hello - She answered

You are here

I know, I can only said...sorry

Oh, my Miwa, you don't have to say anything - He said while he hugged her

_**I've seen every sunset, And with all that I've learned**_  
_**Oh, it's to you I will always, always return***_

_I had returned, an nothing or no one will separate me of the ones I love more._

* * *

**That's it! The end of my story, I hope you liked it so much as I did. The song was "I Will Always Return" (Finale) - Bryan Adams. Well, I hope I will see you in my other stories. Bye. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
